remmizationfandomcom-20200213-history
MOAR DRAFTS
insane draft for an old storeh The draft Bill stood on his knees. He kneeled over the icy rock edge. Blood was scattered in various spots across the snow. He dug his hand into it, feeling the warmth slowly fading from Cherie's blood. He stood up, tears dragging their way down his face. Squanto and Dent stood near him, unsure of what to say. Bill clinched the snow in his hand and his face stiffened. "Why'd she have to do it.." Squirt approached Bill and patted his shoulder. Bill shrugged it off. "WHYYYY!?" "I'm sorry, Bill." was all Dent could conjure up. "Where are Richard and Lawrence?" Squirt asked, attempting to change the subject. Bill seemed to remember what had happened, and he showed Dent and Squirt where Richard and Lawrence were trapped. They began to remove the rocks and chunks of ice, but Bill refused to help. "Bill.. why aren't you helping?" Bill didn't respond and simply walked slowly away from them. After some work, they rescued the others. "They're still unconscious.. should we throw rocks at their heads?" Squanto suggested as he moved his mouth to make a ":0" face. Dent was able to wake them up by screaming "KINKY!!! KINKY!!!!!!" at their faces for two minutes. "I don't give a flaming particle of SHIT about your kink, Dent!" Richard managed to say as he staggered up. "What the hell.." Lawrence began. "A dream... of a monkey. A 'kinky' monkey..." "Or a delusional Dentface? My idea was much better ^_^" Squirt said. "Better, you say?" Dent replied. "Yup." "Well perhaps they'd like a demonstration?" Dent suggested. "Naaahhhhhh, no point now, they're already awake. Silly dent!" Squirto knew how to cover his tracks. "So what happened exactly.. did you kill it?" Lawrence asked, oblivious to the situation. Bill didn't respond. "Bill? Where's Cher..." Richard attempted. Suddenly it dawned on him. Bill turned around to face Richard. "It's your fault.." "Wat?" "It's your fault!" Bill said as he began pacing toward Richard. "Your clone = YOUR FAULT!" he lunged at Richard, who was too shocked to react. Bill pushed Richard to the ground. "How is this my fault!?" Richard exclaimed, attempting to defend himself. "My wife... is dead. And it is YOUR FAULT!" Bill attacked him, sending several haymakers toward Richard, who was able to defend against a couple of them but was eventually struck in the face. "You're responsible... for my wife's death... YOU.." "Your wife's death is not my fault you lunatic!" Richard said. Bill responded with a lightning-charged arm swinging at Richard. He ducked but was then struck in the stomach. Bill swung Richard toward the ice wall and then ran toward him, but Richard tripped him and grabbed the feather from his hat which then ignited into a small blade. He jabbed it into Bill's arm as he swung away from him and pushed him face-first into the rocks. "Look, if your bitching excuse for a wife died I'm sorry.. you have my deepest sympathies. But not for one moment am I going to allow you to blame this on me!" Richard said. "I'm only blaming it on you because it's your FAULT!!" Enraged, Bill yelled and charged at Richard, causing small energy bolts to blast in random directions from his arms. He devoured Richard until he finally Lawrence tried to pull him back. "YOU BASTARD!!! YOU INFERNAL PIECE OF SHIT!" he broke through Lawrence but was halted by Dent. "Bill , stop." Dent said. Bill seemed to calm down. Squirt and Lawrence helped Richard to his feet. Bill glared at him. Richard gave him a dizzy look. "Right now we need to focus on getting out of here." Dent explained.